


I'll Be Alright

by Rose_Moon_988



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Obi-Wan helps to patch you up, One Shot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Moon_988/pseuds/Rose_Moon_988
Summary: Obi-Wan helps bandage you up after a battle. Fluff and cuteness ensues.Warnings: Some blood and gore, mention of war, fluff
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I'll Be Alright

I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

You take Obi-Wan's hands in yours and give him a reassuring smile. He knows this statement is decidedly untrue, but he doesn't object. The two of you stand in the center of a corridor crowded with Jedi returning from a battle in the outer rim where you have also just come from. 

Your robes are singed and blackened by debris and dried blood. There are fresh wounds on your torso that were bound quickly and uncomfortably by a medic on the ship. You wince in pain at every wrong movement.

"Allow me to at least help you back to your quarters, or perhaps to a doctor?"

Obi-Wan offers, noticing the way you clutch at the areas of your robe that hide the bandages. In contrast, he is clean and outwardly untouched by battle.

Obi-Wan had been summoned back to the Temple early by the Council and so had missed the battle entirely. When he had heard about what happened and the great loss that the Republic had borne, his first thoughts were of you. The two of you had been friends since you were younglings, so it was only natural for him to be automatically concerned for your safety, but you both knew that this was not where the feelings stopped. 

Before you last left the Temple, you dared to give him a kiss goodbye, convinced that war and the Jedi Code would erase any embarrassment of rejection. He kissed you back, passionately, but the moment was over so quickly that you weren't certain what it meant.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan. I don't need a doctor, but some company would be nice."

He allows you to lean on him for support and the two of you make your way to your quarters. Obi-Wan leads you in and helps you down onto the soft cushion of your bed.

"You're bleeding, Y/N."

He announces out of shock and concern as notices that fresh blood from your wound transferred itself onto his robe. His hands are also covered in the warm and sticky substance.

"Oh darn."

You remark casually, and a little light-headed, as you examine your own robes. You hear the water turn on in the bathroom and moments later Obi-Wan emerges with a damp towel, some disinfectant, fresh bandages and a needle and thread.

"I'm glad Yoda insisted on giving all the Jedi more sophisticated medical kits to help ease the burden on the medics."

Obi-Wan remarks as he comes and sits down on the bed next to you. He hesitates a moment, suddenly doubting his ability to patch you up and wonders if he should get a doctor instead. You sense this and stop his racing thoughts with a gentle placement of your hand on his arm.

"I trust you."

He nods and you lift your robes over your head, revealing the Jedi-equivalent of a sports-bra and, right below it, your badly bandaged wound. The pain of the motion is so great that tears form in your eyes. Obi-Wan holds his breath as he watches your pain and wants nothing more than to make it disappear.

"Here."

He takes it from there as he peels the bandages off your torso and lays them aside. The wound is raw and tender. You both recognize that it will likely leave a nasty scar.

"How did you get this?"

Obi-Wan asks, hoping to distract you as he begins to clean the area around it.

"Oh, it was nothing, just a droid. I wasn't paying attention."

You wince as he applies the disinfectant.

"I'm glad the droid was a bad shot. I would have really missed you if you had . . ."

He trails off, the end of that sentence too painful for him to even imagine. 

You feel your heart swell. You know he would have said this to any one of his close friends, but it feels different somehow. You want to share your feelings with him, bury your head in his chest and forget about the war, but as he begins to sew up the wound, pain erases all thought. You bite your tongue until he finishes the stitches.

"Thank you."

You exhale as he puts away the needle and thread.

"You're more than welcome."

With tender hands, he wraps the fresh bandages over the wound and ties them securely, but not too tight, so that you would be comfortable. Instead of immediately getting up as soon as he is done, Obi-Wan lingers on the edge of the bed, reading you through the Force to make sure that your body wasn't the only thing that needed mending. He feels the pain and horror of the war imprinted in the back of your mind. It’s something he’s not unfamiliar with in himself.

He strokes your hair and tucks a loose strand behind your ears.

"I never want to lose you, Y/N."

He admits aloud, both to you and to himself.

"Neither do I."

You pull him in close for a hug and whisper against his ear,

"Stay with me tonight."

He knows you don't want to be left alone with your thoughts and that you need the arms of someone who cares about you to hold you tight. What you don't immediately recognize is that he needs the same thing just as much.

“Okay.”

He whispers back and places a tender kiss on your forehead. After this soft gesture, he gets up to undress for bed. Before he takes off his robe and tunic to reveal his bare chest underneath, he turns to ask if it’s something you’d be comfortable with. He explains that it’s how he usually sleeps, but that he would be more than happy to leave his clothes on if that would make you more comfortable.

You reply that you’re okay with it, but not without blushing a little as you watch him undress.

In order to distract yourself from potentially embarrassing yourself with your feelings for Obi-Wan, you figure that you should probably get yourself into bed. You stand up to move around to the other side of the king-sized bed, but every step still hurts.

Before you know what’s happening, Obi-Wan picks you up gently and places you into bed. You find a comfortable spot underneath the thick blankets as Obi-Wan gets in from the other side to join you. You turn to face each other and he strokes your hair silently for a few minutes.

“Obi?”

You speak up, using the nickname he allows only you to use.

“Yes?”

“That kiss we shared before I left for battle . . .”

You trail off, suddenly unable to find the words to express what you’ve been longing to tell him for months now.

“ . . . did it mean anything?”

He brings his hand over and softly caresses your cheek.

“It meant the world to me.”

You inch closer and allow Obi-Wan to wrap his arms around you, careful to avoid the bandaged area on your torso. He kisses the back of your neck and hums ancient Jedi lullabies into your skin until you drift off into a peaceful sleep, far from the harrowing scenes of battle.


End file.
